


Under the Moon

by Babytao



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, King!Yang, Princess!Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babytao/pseuds/Babytao
Summary: Under the shattered moon I will have my first dance as well as my last kiss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried being creative with the summary < .>

The young princess Ruby stood at the balcony of her castle while the ball was going on behind her. She didn't bother attempting to find a dance or do anything that belonged to the ball. No one would really notice her anyways. Of course the young princess was the most beautiful girl in the land but her sister was not far behind and had something she didn't which was a more outgoing nature.

At her first ball, she danced with the few family members that arrived for her first and she did indeed have a wonderful time, but after her mother died, and her family disconnected it had only been her father, and her sister. Everyone else at the event was a pure stranger that did not pay the maiden any mind if a single glance or greeting, so every ball since then she would stand at the balcony and gaze at the shattered moon.

Tonight was no different. She could hear her sister laughing and enjoying her life while she stood outside in the snow in silence.

“Excuse me?”

Ruby was surprised and quickly turned around to see a black haired faunus behind her. The woman’s golden eyes glowed in the dark of the night and she could see herself clearly.

“O-oh? Good evening, are you enjoying the ball?”

“I uh forgive me Princess I did not mean to disturb you.” The faunus said quickly.

“It is alright but you did not answer my question.” Ruby said.

“Oh forgive me dear Princess. Yes I am it is very enjoyable ”

Ruby smiled at the faunus. “That is good news. You should go along, I heard that the cake was to be splendid.” Ruby said.

“A-as much as that sounds appealing.” Ruby turned her attention to the faunus’ hand and saw a small reflection of the moon.

“Ah… I see…” Ruby said, her smile fading.

“F-forgive me Princess but they ordered me to.” Ruby heard. Clearly this faunus was forced to do this or else her voice wouldn't have shown her extreme hesitance.

“Ok… but may I have a dance before you do it. I never have gotten the chance to at these balls.” The faunus began shaking but nodded.

Ruby approached the faunus, took one hand in hers and her other in the faunus’ shoulder. She felt the hand wrap around her waist and cold steel poke her skin.

As the faunus began leading Ruby began to relax and placed her head on the taller woman's chest.

“This is nice… I've never felt what it was like to dance with a stranger. I'm glad to know that you have experience in dancing.”

“But my lady you do know I'm going to kill you correct?” Ruby nodded.

“Please… when you do it. Keep dancing with me until I pass. I don't want to die like I lived, alone.” Ruby said. She felt the woman's hold loosen and felt an arm leave her waist. Ruby picked her head up and looked at golden eyes to see tears building in them. She gave the faunus a smile and a final kiss in the lips before she felt the knife penetrate her back. Ruby made no sound and held on tightly to her killer.

“I… I'm happy I was able to share my first dance…. And kiss with you… keep dancing with… me…” Ruby mumbled as her eyes began to close.

The faunus held the princess tighter and continued to sway as she felt her body falling.

“I…. I'm so sorry.” she said as she laid her corpse gently on the floor. She quickly got up ran towards the balcony railing and was about to jump when she heard a voice from the ballroom.

“Everyone! I have an announcement! We are gathered here today to celebrate my dear sisters turning and now has officially become a woman by the right of age!” she heard clapping from the attendees. “Now I would like to introduce to you! The most beautiful woman in the world! Princess Ruby Rose!” there was more clapping until it grew quiet as the faunus knew nothing would happen. “Princess Ruby?” the faunus quickly retreated as she began to hear panic and once she was almost to the castle wall she heard a scream.


	2. Hidden Under the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All sorts of creatures run through the night. This one just happens to be a big one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO I’m back! (I said the same thing last time before disappearing)

Blake continued to run in the shadows, her instincts screaming at her to avoid any source of light that could expose her features. Her legs were screaming in agony as she forced her muscles to the absolute limit.

It had been a long run until she stopped at a steel door that triggered all sorts of alarms in her head, but she had done her job, she needs to just do this last part.

She took a deep breath to slow her racing heart and knocked on the door twice. A slit on the door quickly opened and she was exposed to a white mask with two slits over the eyes.

“The job is done! Now give them back!” Blake yelled. Her voice hiding the overwhelming fear she felt.

The peeping hole closed quickly and the door opened. Her ears standing at full attention now, she felt every alarm in her body that as already ringing drown out any noise from the outside world.

Blake took a step inside towards a figure with red hair and horns who was standing hunched over a wooden table that seemed to work down to hold his weight. There was a single lamp hanging over the table forcing the rest of the room to be to dark to be seen with normal eyes. But Blake could clearly see the eery stains that covered the walls in a very telling pattern.

“News travels fast Blake.” His voice was deep and too clear to give the impression that the man in front of her was dangerous.

“I killed her Adam! Now give me my parents!” Blake said attempting to sound strong and demanding.

“That suit looks good on you, did you have fun at the ball?” He asked, his calm tone sending chills down Blake’s spine.

“She’s dead Adam! I held her until she stopped breathing, and I got out the castle walls before she was found! Nobody saw me!” Blake continued to yell, her tone becoming more desperate.

Adam turned towards the guard near the door and nodded toward him. The guard nodded back and left the room leaving Blake and Adam alone.

Blake stood on guard the entire time. Waiting for any sudden movements from Adam. Suddenly the door opened and two hooded figures were shoved into the room. Blake quickly ran towards them and threw the hoods off to see the faces of her mother and father.

“Blake.” Her mother muttered. Her voice sounding frail.

Blake hastily searched their faces for any sign of damage luckily she found non.

“They were unharmed.” Adam said.

Blake ignored him and took a knife from her boot and cut the rope holding her mother and father’s hands bound.

“Everything will soon change Blake. All this… will be a thing of the past, and in the end. We will be kings.” Adam said. Blake continued to ignore him as she wrapped her parents arm around her neck and hurriedly made her way out the door and into the night.


	3. Grief Under the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lion is meant to rule. But can he rule without the ones he loves.

King Yang stood outside surrounded by other nobles in the rain as they stared down at the falling casket. Her golden crown adorned by many gems being assaulted by the pelting rain. A red ruby in the middle matched the blood red orbs that were the King’s eyes.

The King’s gaze never left the casket as the hole in front of her began to be filled with dirt. Her right hand holding the grip of her sword with such strength she could feel the heat she was emanating begin to melt the grip to match her fingers placement.

When the hole was filled everyone turned their gazes towards the king.

And they listened to the first words said that day.

“I will kill…. every…. single….. ONE OF THEM!” Yang roared. A roar so great the citizens outside the castle wall could hear.

And Yang also listened as she heard a roar back. The roar of citizens rallying behind her.

“THEY WANT A WAR! WE’LL GIVE THEM A SLAUGHTER!” Yang roared again. And again the kingdom roared back, under the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Yes the lion can, he loves all Under him.


	4. Peace Under the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lion never knows peace even when the threat is dead

It had been a year of bloodshed. This war on the White Fang was quick, and merciless. The king herself took part in every major battle, her sword not once leaving her hand whenever she left her quarters.

The White Fang thought themselves clever to poke the sleeping beast only to realize death was a much clever strategist.

The Kingdom of Rose rallied behind their glorious king with pride and when the bull was beheaded by the king herself they cheered and danced for days. Faunus and humans alike were free from the terrorist threat that sought to ruin their peace and bring end to the glorious Kingdom of Rose.

/////\\\\\\\\\

“What troubles you my lord?” Weiss, the King’s tactician who was offered to the king by the Kingdom of Atlas as well as many more soldiers against their war on the White Fang, asked.

“There’s a White Fang out there.” Yang said. Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“My lord they are of no threat to us anymore. All generals and even their leader have been killed. Not one stone was left unturned.” Weiss said. Her voice hoping to knock sense into the King’s stubborn head.

“Perhaps you are right.” Yang said. Weiss herself caught completely off guard.

“Y-yes, indeed I am.” She said. Her tone being a bit too snarky for Yang’s taste

The King made no more comments, instead grabbed her sword from the side of her throne and began making her way down the steps leading up to it meanwhile being pursued by the tactician.

“M-my lord where are you going?” Weiss asked.

“For a walk.” The king said.

“Th-then I shall quickly prepare a guard for you!”

“I wish to walk alone Weiss.” Was all Yang said as she left the throne room and Weiss behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping politics and conflict to get on with the real plot also I suck with both those things


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you can’t hide anymore.

Golden eyes squinted as they looked towards the sun. Realizing it was barely noon when Blake finished watering the plants out in the field. She turned to her father who was standing tall as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

“Blake!” He called. Her ears standing at attention.

“We’re going to need a new hoe! This old thing is falling apart!” Blake nodded and went towards a small cottage made of stone and straw. Walking inside she saw her mother preparing a meal for her and her father.

“Mother. I’m heading to town to grab a tool.” Blake said as she retrieved a cowboys hat to hide her ears. 

“Alright sweetie be careful! And don’t take to long or else your food will get cold!” Blake’s mother yelled as she walked out the door. 

Blake waved her goodbye to her father as she passed by the fenced field and began her journey north towards the nearest town.

/////\\\\\\\\\

The town was buzzing loudly with life. Now that the war was over soldiers were coming home to their families and greeting friends. It was a magical thing to witness. Well if you weren’t Blake.

Her ears constantly on alert, listening for any whisper that might involve her. Being too anxious she walked as quickly as she could towards the tool merchant.

Once she arrived she walked inside the very familiar store that was filled to the brim with farming as well as fishing supplies. Racks filled with hoes and axes, pickaxes, to spades.

“Good day Belle! What brings you here today?” The merchant, a nice old man Blake met when she brought her family out to the outskirts of the kingdom borders. His hair was completely white and his beard was way to unkept. His dirty overalls he always wore were washed this time around which caught Blake’s interest as well as his mood.

“Good day Phillip, I’m here for a new hoe, father broke our old one.” She said. The old man laughed heartily.

“Oh that father of yours sure knows how to be gentle.” He said as he went and grabbed a good looking hoe and placed it on the counter.

“What’s got you in such a good mood today?” Blake asked.

“Ah Belle haven’t you heard? The war is over! The White Fang are gone!” He cheered.

“That’s great news! Wait didn’t your son go off to fight?” Blake asked. Philip was about to answer when a tall blond monkey Faunus walked through the door.

“Father!” Blake watched as Philip absolutely flew from behind the counter and hugged his son so tight. 

“Oh it’s so good to see you home my boy!” Philip said with such glee.

“It’s good to see you too father.” He said.

Philip pulled away for a second and took a look at his son. “My boy you are an amazing man. I’m so proud of you.” The blond smiled back to his father.

“Thank you father.”

With greetings done Philip turned his attention back to Blake. “Ah Belle! This is my boy Sun!” As Blake locked eyes with Sun she noticed he was looking at her very closely almost analyzing her.

She blushed but reached out her hand. “Good day Sun, I’m Belle.” Sun quickly stopped his staring and smiled returning her handshake.

“Likewise.” He said.

“Ah Belle forgive me for forgetting let’s pay for that hoe I know your father must be getting worried.” Philip said.

“Forgive me father I need to step out for a second to say goodbye to a friend who is leaving to her own home soon!” Sun said at the doorway.

Philip smiled and waved him off. “Be back soon now!” Sun smiled and nodded before leaving the store.

“Thank you for the hoe Philip.” Blake said.

“Thank you, Belle for the business.”

As Blake left the store she took a look around and noticed the blond monkey speaking to a heavily armored red ponytailed knight. Somehow she looked familiar.

Shaking her head she quickly made her way out of the town and headed on her trail home.

/////\\\\\\\\\

It was dark out, the only light being the moon and the stars above, to shine down on the lonely cottage. Inside Blake and her parents sat around a round table eating the fish stew Blake’s mother had made for their dinner.

It was nice. The fireplace was burning hot and bright made everything inside feel cozy and relaxing.

“Mother thank you for the food it was delicious.” Blake said. Blake’s mother smiled and caressed her daughters ear.

“Well with you two working so hard I have to do something to be useful.” She said with a smile.

“Mom don’t say things like that.” Blake pouted. Everyone laughed.

Until they heard a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belle.... BELLEdonna..... I’m creative


	6. Country Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s always a calm before the storm. But what if you could stop it?

The entire cottage went silent. No one moved, or made a sound. Then another knock came.

Blake’s father cleared his throat and stood up. Blake watched with fear in her eyes.

Blake’s father opened the door to see the same heavily armored knight from before.

“Good evening.” The knight spoke. Her voice was strong but eerily gentle.

“G-good evening. What can we do for you?” Blake’s father asked. Blake was losing her grip, her big strong father was being heavily intimidated.

“My name is Pyrrha Nikos. First General of the Great Kingdom of Rose.” She introduces herself. Her voice carrying pride through every word.

“I have been sent here with orders to escort Blake Belladonna to the capital. She has been requested by the king to be presented to her as soon as possible.”

Those words echoed through the entire family like a echo chamber. Silence drowned the entire room.

Ghira clenched his fist. His teeth clenched. His feet taking a stance. But suddenly he was stopped. A small hand grabbed onto his unclenched hand. He was met with the same golden eyes he saw when Blake was born.

“It’s okay father. I’ll be okay.” Was all Blake said as she followed the red haired knight outside.

Ghira stood there in shock. His body wouldn’t move.

“How…. how could I be so weak?” He asked himself. Tears falling down his cheeks. He fell to his knees and Kali was quickly there on his shoulder holding him tight.

/////\\\\\\\\\\\

Blake followed the knight to her horse. A horse so beautiful it shined in the moonlight. It’s steel armor polished to perfection. She watched as Pyrrha climbed up and offered Blake her hand. “Be prepared. It’s a long road ahead.” Pyrrha said. Blake accepted the offer. Not trying to make herself a nuisance.

Once Blake was on Pyrrha kicked the horse into gear and they were off.

/////\\\\\\\\\

It had been a few days now of traveling. Many stops and many meals. But no one spoke a word. The road was indeed a long one, but Blake thought it was nice, seeing the beauty of the Kingdom one last time before she would be killed.

“How did you find me?” Blake asked.

“You had one witness.” Was all Pyrrha said.

Blake sighed as she continued to look outward. “So close.” She muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know if you guys noticed I’m done linking the chapter names together ugh


	7. Turn Around

Blake enjoyed the peaceful ride to the capital. It was a beautiful thing to experience. But now they were passing the front gates of the castle. This is where that journey ended.

Pyrrha hopped off the horse and gave Blake assistance. Blake took a moment to view the front of the castle. She had seen it before of course. The day of the tragedy. She remembers seeing the lanterns burning bright and the guests laughing and dancing together.

She looked over to the right to see the balcony. The same balcony she murdered the princess on. She remembered looking through the archway at a lonely girl staring up at the moon. How beautiful she looked, the way her skin glowed, the way her eyes sparkled with happiness whilst they danced. The way her lips felt when they kissed.

Blake shed a tear remembering how she fell in her arms. How happy she was to not die alone. It broke her heart.

“Miss Belladonna this way please.” Pyrrha said snapping Blake out of her memories.

“Yes, lead the way.”

Blake followed the knight through unfamiliar hallways before being greeted with large double doors.

“The king will see you now.” Pyrrha said as she stepped aside to allow Blake to enter. Blake gave her a nod and walked down the beautiful red and gold carpet leading up to the throne. 

Sitting on top was the King herself. Her eyes glowing red, her sword hand sitting right on top of the handle. Beside her stood a beautiful white maiden who she had never seen before.

“Kneel!” The king ordered. Almost like a wave of gravity Blake quickly fell on a knee.

Blake looked up in time to see the King stand from her throne and begin taking steps down towards her.

“So… you were the one.” The King said. Blake felt her body trembling under the weight of pressure the King was exerting onto her. 

“Who took my sister…” Yang continued as she made it down the steps, now taking steps forward towards the cat.

“May I ask you a question?” The king asked.

“Anything my lord.” Blake responded.

“Do you think about her?” The king asked.

“Every day and every night my lord. Not a minute goes by where I do not think of her.” Blake responded. 

The king huffed at that. “Poetic.” The king said.

“Pyrrha!” Yang called and gave the knight a nod. The knight quickly left the room.

Blake stayed kneeling, her eyes glued to the ground, her body attempting everything in its power to calm down but the King’s presence alone was to much! Blake was sweating out a river!

Then her body stopped. Her vision went dark and her body went numb.

The only feeling she had were two small and soft hands over her eyes.

“I found my prince!” Blake couldn’t believe it. That’s impossible! That’s her voice! What kind of sick torture are they putting her through?!

Blake quickly stood up and turned around to see “her” standing there. Looking just as beautiful as the day she laid eyes on her on the balcony.

Blake was speechless, so Ruby spoke up.

“The knife, you left it, it helped stop the bleeding. While you were holding me I fainted from the pain. When Yang found me I was still alive.” Ruby explained.

Yang spoke up next. “The blade had a similar design to another one I had seen when an attempt was made on my father. Now that I knew that the White Fang were coming after my family I kept Ruby hidden from the world and made them believe she was dead whilst I waged my war. Now that it’s all over I believe it’s time I gave her away.” The king said as she led Ruby next to Blake.

“The world must never know she is alive. So I’m entrusting you with my dear sister. If you accept of course.” The king said. That left Blake to take a glance at the smiling rose at her side.

“I shall gladly accept this responsibility, my lord.” Blake said. Ruby smiled and took Blake’s closest hand in hers.

“I will have Pyrrha drop you off where she found you.” Yang said as Pyrrha bowed.

“Goodbye Yang.” Ruby said as she gave the strong king a hug. Yang smiled and stuck the sword to the ground and returned the gesture. Much to Weiss’ displeasure.

/////\\\\\\\\\

Another few days passed in the cottage. Both Kali and Ghira still suffering through the heartache of losing their daughter.

That was until their door knocked once again. Almost too quickly did they lunge at the door surprised and all too happy to see their daughter back home safe. 

“Um Mother, Father, I would like to introduce you to my Wife.” The surprised expressions said it all as they looked passed Blake to see a princess standing behind her.

“G-good day, Mother, Father. I hope we can-GUH!?” Ruby was quickly tackled into a hug by Kali and lifted into the air almost like a small child.

“Oh my gosh you are so adorable. Blake you made an amazing catch!” Kali said as she snuggled Ruby.

“It’s good to have you home Blake.” Ghira said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Both still watching Ruby giggle whilst Kali snuggled.

“I’m happy to be back. And even happier to know we’re going to be just fine.” She said.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy ladybug believe me ;~;


End file.
